


Give Us Your Everything

by theblacktoyourpink



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hanbin's kinda depressed, Hyung Kink, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacktoyourpink/pseuds/theblacktoyourpink
Summary: Hanbin, Bobby and Jinhwan were quite comfortable with their polyamorous life. Until the other 4 boys in the iKON dorm find out about their relationship and everything goes wrong. But maybe it's not as big of a problem as they thought. Maybe it wasn't a problem at all.





	Give Us Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just sin. I'm sorry. That's a lie, I'm not sorry at all. I have no shame. There'll be more plot in the future, I promise. ^_^  
> Make sure to grab some holy water before reading and enjoy this filth. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin is moping and Jiwon knows exactly how to make him feel better. Because Hanbin is a good little sub who deserves the world and Jiwon is determined to let him know it.

It was 10 minutes past 12pm and Hanbin was moping. His desk lamp was blinding to Jiwon’s sleepy eyes but Hanbin seemed to have no problem with it as he, not-so-happily, worked away at his laptop. The annoyed sighs he tried to keep hidden were blatantly obvious in the quiet dorm and although Jiwon couldn’t see Hanbin’s face he was sure that the younger man was pouting.

“Go to bed, Hanbin, and turn that damned light off, I can’t sleep.”  
“Oh, sorry hyung. I have to get this song right or it might not be ready for our next album.”

“Oh, sorry hyung. I have to get this song right or it might not be ready for our next album.”  
Jiwon frowned. “Forget about the album for one night Hanbin. It’s after midnight. It’ll still be there in the morning.”  
Hanbin seemed to panic a little at the thought. “I don’t know. I have a meeting with Mr. Yang in a few days and I’m not even sure I can get everything ready in time as it is. Last time…” He stuttered. “H- He said it was the worst work he’d ever seen from me. He hated it.”  
Jiwon remembered. If there was ever a moment when he had wanted to punch someone it was when Hanbin walked into their dorm utterly shaken because of the harsh word’s he received from their company’s CEO.

“I’m sure he didn’t hate it…”

“No, he hated it. Why wouldn’t he? It’s a piece of crap. I really don’t even know where to begin to make it better. Maybe I should just get rid of it.”

Jiwon was sitting up now. “No, don’t do that. Just close the laptop for now and I’ll help you out with it in the morning. You’re stressing yourself to much, Hanbinnie.” He opened his arms for Hanbin to crawl into. “Come here.”

Hanbin closed the laptop and finally switched off the lamp. “Okay” He mumbled. The bed dipped as he climbed onto it and lied down in Jiwon’s tight embrace. His head rested on Jiwon’s arm and he looked up at his hyung.

Jiwon could feel Hanbin’s tenseness so he settled on rubbing small circles into the leader’s back. “I’ve never met anyone as hard working and totally capable as you, Hanbin. If anyone can make a killer song, it’s you. I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, Jiwon. I love you too.” A smile crept across Hanbin’s face for the first time that night.

“Good, because you’re the most fucking precious thing to me.”

“Beside’s Jinhwan?” Hanbin interrupted.

“Besides Jinhwan.” Jiwon nodded. “You deserve all the good this world has to offer, don’t forget that.”

Hanbin scoffed. “Alright, hyung.” He tried to pull away from Jiwon’s grasp but the older rapper wouldn’t let him go.

“I’m serious.” Jiwon placed a soft kiss to Hanbin’s forehead.

Hanbin burried his face in Jiwon’s chest, probably trying to hide his blush; not that Jiwon could see anything in the dark room anyway.  
Jiwon laughed and kissed a trail down Hanbin’s jaw and neck. He was teasing now. How could he resist when Hanbin was that adorable?  
“Shit, Jiwon!” Hanbin whined when Jiwon slipped a hand under his shirt and was pressing his fingers roughly into the skin of his hips.

Jiwon tutted. “Try again, baby.”

“Hyung.” Hanbin moaned as Jiwon sucked vibrant red marks into Hanbin's skin.

“Better.”

Hanbin leaned back, allowing Jiwon full access to his neck and collar bone. Jiwon took the gesture as an invitation to leave little bites, which he knew Hanbin loved so much, along the soft skin. Hanbin squirmed under Jiwon’s grip. The boys’ breathing rapidly increased and Jiwon’s actions were quickly becoming rougher. Hanbin, however, was slipping into a totally opposite mindset. “Please, hyung. More.” He moaned. Hanbin’s crotch was grinding against Jiwon’s, desperately in need of stimulation to the sensitive area. When Jiwon grunted and bit down particularly hard on Hanbin’s shoulder the younger rapper cried out. Jiwon could see the pain all over Hanbin’s face but their past history together told Jiwon this wasn’t a bad thing. They had a safeword for a reason.  
The sound of the slap Jiwon placed on Hanbin’s ass echoed through the room. “Fuck.” Hanbin moaned. “Yes!”

Jiwon smirked and gripped Hanbin’s ass and hips. He held Hanbin firmly in place. Hanbin was whining and whimpering because of the lack of stimulation, but Jiwon wouldn’t let him move.

“Please… Please.” Hanbin’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Tell hyung what you want, Hanbinnie.” Jiwon was squeezing and rubbing Hanbin's ass cheeks.

“Hyung, please.” Hanbin whimpered again. “Spank me, hyung.”

Jiwon’s breath hitched and he could've come undone just at Hanbin's words. The tent in his pants had grown to an almost painful state. But Jiwon would give Hanbin whatever he wanted right now. He could take care of himself later. "What about the other members?" They were probably all in their bedrooms sleeping at this time of the night. "They’re literally in the next room over.”

“They’re asleep…”

“So you’ll just have to be quiet then?” Jiwon asked and Hanbin nodded softly. “You’re such a good boy, Hanbin. Turn over for hyung.” Hanbin rolled over, eagerly and Jiwon moved over to the side of the bed. “How many?” He asked while pulling Hanbin’s clothes off.

“Ten.” Hanbin laid himself over Jiwon’s lap.

Jiwon could feel Hanbin's erection rubbing against his thigh. He hoped his own hard on wasn't poking into Hanbin. The fact that Hanbin was getting turned on by this just served to push Jiwon closer to the edge. "Count them for hyung, yeah?” He asked, patting Hanbin's ass.  
Hanbin nodded. The first slap to the submissive’s ass was light. A warm-up compared to some of the things they’d done before, but Jiwon almost moaned watching the way Hanbin's ass jiggled under the force of his hand.

"One.” Hanbin counted the first hit. The slaps quickly became more painful. Hanbin counted two more before a small noise escaped his lips.

"What did I say about being quiet?" Jiwon's voice was low and cold. "Or do you want hyung to stop?"

Hanbin shut up, quickly. He covered his mouth and bit down on his hand to muffle the cries. The line between pleasure and pain was beginning to blur and Hanbin was struggling not to let out any moans; but he was a good little sub, always doing what he was told, and he wasn't going to disappoint his hyung now. Jiwon’s hand came down again and again, Hanbin counted each time. He was whimpering now, tears sticking to his eyelashes as he blinked out the pain. Jiwon was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

The tears were threatening to fall from Hanbin’s eyes by the time he counted ten hits. He choked down a sob as he rutted his hips against Jiwon's thigh, desperate for something more.

“You did so well, baby.” Jiwon was so turned on. The red splotchy patches on Hanbin's otherwise pale ass were like a beautiful painting for Jiwon to admire. And he certainly did admire. He wanted to do a lot more to that beautiful ass of Hanbin's but right now he was focused on his sub's pleasure. "Lay down on the bed and let me help you out for being such a good boy."

“Thank you, hyung.” Hanbin crawled off Jiwon's lap and lied down in the middle of the bed.

"Want hyung to suck you off?" Jiwon smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Please. Please hyung. I want it so bad."

Jiwon couldn't hide his grunt this time. He loved it when Hanbin begged for him. He couldn't help wanting more so he took Hanbin's cock in his hands and gave a few teasing strokes. Barely giving the younger man what he wanted.

"Hyung!" Hanbin moaned out. "Please, don't tease me." Hanbin was breathless and whimpering and so totally ruined for Jiwon. Of course, the latter had to indulge him.

Jiwon took the tip of Hanbin's cock into his mouth in one quick motion that Hanbin barely saw coming. He bit down on his tongue to keep himself from moaning as more and more of his swelling cock disappeared into Jiwon's skilled mouth.  
Jiwon lowered himself onto Hanbin until he felt the younger rapper's dick hit the back of his throat. He slowly pulled back up, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He reached the tip again and swirled his tongue around it, tasting pre-come. As he suckled the tip of Hanbin's cock, Jiwon brought a hand to Hanbin's shaft. He pumped Hanbin's dick in time with his mouth bobbing up and down.  
Hanbin couldn't control his hips any longer. He thrust up into Jiwon's mouth.

"I'm gonna cum." He moaned, softly, as Jiwon took his whole length into his mouth again. "Jiwon!" He apparently couldn't control his voice either. Jiwon pulled off of Hanbin, leaving the younger thrusting into nothing but air. Hanbin whined at the loss of contact.

"What did you just call me?" Jiwon growled.

Hanbin looked shocked, suddenly realising the mistake he just made.

"Turn over." The love and adoration that Jiwon previously held in his eyes for Hanbin was long gone.

"Hyung. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me."

"Do what I say and if you're a good boy just maybe you'll be let off easy." Jiwon promised.

Hanbin rolled over onto his hands and knees. His ass stuck up in the air, on display for his hyung. Jiwon reached over to the drawers beside his bed, searching for the lube bottle he kept there. When he found it he squirted a fair amount onto his hand. He circled Hanbin's asshole with his lubed up fingers, making Hanbin shudder and bite back another moan. One finger slipped inside of Hanbin. Jiwon moved it around inside of Hanbin, opening him up, until he could fit a second finger inside. He thrust his fingers in and out of Hanbin's ass, scissoring them to stretch him open.

Jiwon couldn't wait much longer so when he was confident that Hanbin was ready, he undid the string of his pyjamas and threw them off. He lined up his cock with

Hanbin's entrance. The anticipation was killing them both, until Jiwon pushed into Hanbin's hole. The length of his shaft was inside of the Hanbin now. He cried out much louder than intended and Jiwon shoved two fingers into the boy's mouth to shut him up. He didn't give Hanbin too much time to adjust before he was moving his hips out and thrusting back in. His pace quickened until he was pounding into Hanbin, roughly pulling back Hanbin's hips to slam against his own. Hanbin bit down on Jiwon's fingers in his mouth but the dominant man didn't really mind. He continued ploughing into Hanbin and bringing them both closer to climax.

"Hyung! Wanna come..." Hanbin's words were broken as he tried to speak around Jiwon's fingers.

"Not yet, Hanbin. Don't you dare touch yourself, either. This is punishment, remember?"  
Tears were wetting Hanbin's eyes again. "Yes, hyung."

Jiwon's thrusts were relentless. He barely slowed down as his own climax was building. Hanbin was moaning his hyung's name on repeat like some sort of chant. Jiwon knew the boy was close. He wrapped his hand around Hanbin's cock, tightly, in attempt to stop him from coming. He kept thrusting into Hanbin's ass. For a second he felt kind of bad, knowing Hanbin would be sore the next day. Those feelings were quickly replaced as Jiwon tipped over the edge with one particularly hard thrust. He buried himself inside of Hanbin one last time and came.

"Please. Please..." Hanbin's breathing was ragged and he was begging for release.

Jiwon never could resist those begs. The hand around Hanbin's dick moved, quickly. Pumping Hanbin until he couldn't take it any more. He finally released. Cum painted Hanbin's stomach and Jiwon's fingers. Jiwon pulled himself out and Hanbin rolled onto his back, too fucked out to support himself any longer.

Jiwon swung his legs out of bed and went to get something to clean up their mess. He found some tissues and used them to clean the cum dripping off Hanbin's body. "Such a good boy," Jiwon praised. "I love you." He kissed Hanbin's forehead as the younger man seemed to be drifting off into dreamland. The muttered "Love you too," was the last thing Jiwon heard him say before he started snoring.

Jiwon got up again to throw the tissues in the bin and, in the corner of his eye, noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him and Hanbin, the glow of a cellphone dimly lighting their faces.

“Well if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…” Donghyuk trailed off.

Jinhwan just laughed, as if this happened every week. Which actually wasn’t too far from the truth.


End file.
